The Chronicles of Narnia: Through the Anomaly
by FairyTaleLives
Summary: Jess steps through an anomaly, although she should have known better. Find out what happens when she finds herself face to face with one of her childhood heros! A little bit of Jecker at the beginning. Enjoy it and leave us some reviews! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Jess had been sitting on the balcony of her flat since she had left the ARC hours ago.

She loved the view from up here, and it was the place she always came to think. The past two days had been weird ones for her and she really needed time to think.

Yesterday had been great. Work had gone smoothly and they had all gone out to a pub after. Jess had enjoyed the time among her friends to the fullest, especially the attention she had received from Becker.

Connor, Abby and Jess had walked to the pub from their flat, since it was only three streets down.  
>Jess was the first to leave the pub at the end of the evening. She often wondered how Abby could deal with such a small amount of sleep at times.<p>

Jess exited the pub after saying goodbye to her mates. She didn't mind that she had to walk home alone. The streets were still crowded as it was one of the first warm evenings of the summer. Jess filled her lungs with the fresh air and left towards her flat.

"Jess!" The sound of her name made her stop in her tracks. She turned around to find Becker coming her direction with a small smile on his face. "Mind if I'd walk you home?" he asked as he approached her.

It took her a moment to realize what he had just said. "Sure, of course not!" she finally stuttered.

Jess looked down at her high heels when she felt her face blushing, hoping he wouldn't notice. She started to head towards her flat. Becker caught up with her easily and started talking about their time in the pub.

They walked side by side chattering away lightly. Every now and then Jess could feel Becker's eyes on her, and he smiled to himself as he noticed that there was still a slight shade of pink covering her cheeks.

Jess wished her flat was further away, but they arrived there within minutes. Even though Jess would have loved to invite Becker inside, she decided against it. The reason why, she didn't even know herself.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said as she unlocked the front door, still facing Becker.

"Anytime." Suddenly he took a step forward and pulled Jess into a quick embrace, causing Jess' cheeks to turn bright red again.

Jess stepped back from him as soon as he released her. Before she could hide her face from him, Becker placed on hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't move.

"You know, you look really cute when you blush!"

Jess was left speechless, but before the silence turned into an awkward one she muttered a quick "Thank you!"

"Have a good night, Jess," Becker stepped again a little closer and placed a kiss on her cheek before he turned around and left.

He left a smiling Jess behind, who raised her hand to her cheek, covering the place where only seconds earlier Becker's lips had touched her skin.

But all that was yesterday. Today was a whole different story.

This morning, Jess had entered the ARC feeling happy-go-lucky. She had spent the whole night recalling the walk home with Becker, not able to stifle down the feeling that things with him might have taken a step forward.

Jess walked into the locker room just in time to hear Becker finishing up a phone call with someone.

"Thanks a lot! See you later then, love you!" Jess stood for a moment, frozen in shock by what he had just said.

Becker switched his mobile off and placed it in his locker. Then he smiled at her casually, "Good morning, Jess!"

For a blink, she only stared at him, and then she turned around on her heels seconds later. Without looking at him, she headed to the ADD, thinking how stupid she was to think that Becker might be really interested in her.

The rest of the morning she spent avoiding Becker, and during lunch break Jess was able to convince Abby to go to a nearby Café where Jess told her the entire story of what had happened after she had left the pub and about this morning.

Abby tried to convince the younger girl that Becker might have just been talking to his mum, though she knew that this was an unlikely scenario since Becker had hidden his private life away from all of them.

Once the break was coming to an end, they returned to the ARC together. Just as they walked around the last corner they spotted Becker standing on the other side of the street talking to a brown haired girl who seemed to be close to Becker's age. They seemed to be really comfortable with each other.

Both girls stopped in their tracks, starring across the road. "Do you know who she is?" Jess' voice was shaking.

"No, sorry!"

The unknown girl pointed towards Abby and Jess when she spotted them, causing Becker to turn around. He waved at them and seemed to nod as an answer to whatever it was that the girl had asked.

What happened then was something that Jess saw through a haze. Becker embraced the unknown girl and kissed her cheeks before she headed to a car and drove off.

"Abby, tell Lester I'm feeling really sick!" Jess muttered, and without waiting for an answer she headed toward the parking lot.

And now, here she was on the balcony feeling even more stupid than she had this morning. Jess tried to sort her feelings and thoughts. She wondered why on earth she couldn't be a little more like Abby when it came to emotional things. Why had she gotten her hopes up yet again?

When Jess couldn't take it any longer, she reached out for the book she had brought with her, hoping it would still be able to take her away from reality like it had in her childhood years.

She began to read and within minutes she was lost in the world of Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jess had left, Abby walked to the ARC entrance and in no time Becker was at her side.

"Where has Jess got to?" He asked as they entered the building together.

"I don't think it's any of your business!" Abby answered, her voice sounding angrier than she had originally planned on. Before Becker could say anything, she left him standing in the hallway.

Abby stopped by at Lester's office. "Lester, Jess went home; she felt sick," She went to shut the door, but his voice hollered behind her.

"Stop!"  
>Abby froze in her tracks.<p>

"Turn around!"  
>She did as she was told.<p>

Lester narrowed his eyes as he got up from behind his table, "Do you mind telling me the whole story, Abigail?"

To Lester's surprise, Abby gave him a quick once-over and answered, "No! But you might like to ask Becker about it!"

Becker, who heard his own name, stuck his head in at the door.

"Captain Becker," Lester clapped his hands, smirking at the man behind Abby, "Would you mind telling me why Jess has decided she's sick today?"

Becker looked startled at Lester. Abby grabbed the given opportunity and quickly snuck out the office, heading straight towards Connor's lab to tell him all about Jess.

Connor remained silent when Abby was done talking. It wasn't until Abby snapped her fingers in front of his eyes that he started talking himself.

"You know, we all know Becker is some kind of an an emotional retard, but I can't picture him being an asshole."

Connor met Abby's eyes before he went on, "Why would he be all nice and caring about Jess one day, just to snog another girl the next? Especially when he knows you two are watching him with the strange brunette."

"Well he wasn't really snogging her; it was more like two kisses on the cheeks." Suddenly Abby wasn't so sure why she had jumped to conclusions before talking to Becker first. But Jess had become like a little sister to Abby. It was obvious how hurt Jess had been when she'd seen Becker with the other girl.

Still, Connor was right, ever since they'd known Becker he'd been loyal to everyone on the team. It was plain to see that Jess was head over heels for him, so he would never hurt her on purpose, that is, if he knew about her feelings.

"You know what, I'll leave my lab for today and check on the ADD. It would be bad if we miss an anomaly." Connor walked over to his girlfriend and placed a small kiss on her nose, "I'll talk to Becker later. Maybe he'll tell me who that stranger was."

Abby gave him a doubtful look. Amusement was written all over her face, "As if!" she smirked at him. "Knowing Becker, like we do, he will never give away a private detail!"

"It's worth a try!" Connor defended himself playfully as they walked to the ADD together.

Abby headed further to the menagerie, but at the same moment that she entered it, an anomaly alert went off.

Abby, Becker and Matt reached the ADD the same time. Matt looked surprised to find Connor in Jess' spot. "Where is Jess?"

"Home!" Abby's answer came quickly

"Do I want to know more?" the team leader gazed from one to the other.

Before anyone could answer, Lester cut in from behind, "Excuse me, there in an anomaly alert, so would you please leave the gossiping until your spare time!"

"Guys, the anomaly..." Connor trailed off as he check the monitors once more, "It's located at the flat we share with Jess!"

Once the words were said, for a brief second the ARC became unnaturally silent, then the team headed to the cars, leaving Lester in charge of the ADD.

Jess couldn't say how long she'd been reading already when a light appeared in her field of vision. It took her only one glance to realize it was an anomaly, but she wasn't frightened at all. She was still so caught in the storyline that she could have sworn she'd heard Aslan's voice. It sounded just like she had always imagined it in her younger years.

Without giving it a second thought, she followed the voice through the anomaly, only to find herself face to face with Aslan himself.

"I hoped you would come, Jess


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Narnia," the lion continued.

Jess stared calmly at Aslan as he stood in front of her. It was amazing how real her dreams seemed sometimes. She must have fallen asleep while reading. As a child, she'd often dreamt about Narnia.

The lion stood less than three feet away from her, his golden coat almost blinding in the sun. His eyes seemed to pierce her very soul and he seemed to be waiting patiently for her to speak. Just before Jess had fallen asleep, she had been reading about how Susan and Lucy had been permitted to bury their hands into the great lion's fur. She had been longing to feel that same softness herself, and now she couldn't resist.

"Pleasure to be here," she replied casually as she boldly reached out to pet him in the same manner that one might pet a house cat. She knew that no one in Narnia would have dared such a manoeuvre, but this was her own personal dream, was it not?

The instant that her hand came into contact with the gold king, he let out a roar that shook the earth below her and knocked flat onto the ground. Jess scrambled to cover her ears from the deafening sound. 'Sheesh,' she thought to herself, 'A roar like that will awaken the dead! Oh...'

"So, I guess I'm not asleep then," she apologized cheekily to Aslan as she tried to come to terms with the idea that this might all be real after all.

"Welcome to Narnia," Aslan repeated.

"Thanks," Jess offered feebly as she scrambled back to her feet, not sure what else to say. She racked her brain, trying to remember how Lucy or Peter had addressed the mighty lion in her books, but her mind had gone blank from the intimidation of the creature's stare. Jess wasn't sure that a lion could smile, but this one seemed to then, and it comforted her, though her mind was still racing.

So, Narnia was real. Then the books were probably true stories too. But how had the author, C.S. Lewis, known about Narnia? He must have been there himself. She wondered which character he had been and decided that, logically, he must have been the professor Digory. After all, only Digory and Polly would have known the story of Narnia from beginning to end. Digroy had seen its creation, and its destruction. Plus, he'd been in touch with the Pevensies in London. They'd stayed at his home during the war. Peter had also stayed with him again when he was older. And then there were the get-togethers for the friends of Narnia that included Eustace and Jill as well. As a professor it made sense, logically, that he would also be the most likely to write books. The question was, how had C.S. Lewis written the end of the Last Battle if he had been killed in London before its ending? Perhaps he'd sent them through another anomaly.

Jess knew that it was strange that she was thinking logically at all as she stood in the middle of a new world in front of a lion the size of an elephant, but she couldn't help it. After all, she had to be a critical thinker to work at the ARC. But, her thoughts wandered even farther into the topic, hadn't Narnia ended? She didn't believe she could end up in the Narnia that everyone had ended up in the last book unless she'd died on earth... and surely she was still alive, after all, all she'd been doing was reading a book. Jess shook her head; she should know better than that. She'd come through an anomaly. As an expert in the field, she knew full well that anomalies could bring you into a different time period. She'd just arrived in Narnia's past; that was all. She wondered how she was going to explain to her team that the anomalies could also link to other worlds, without appearing crazy.

"Are you finished yet?" The lion suddenly spoke softly.

Jess started, as if waking up from a dream, as she suddenly remembered that he was still there watching her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Am I finished what?"

"Thinking. Analysing."

"Oh, uh, yes," Jess blushed at her awkwardness.

"Good. We'll be needing your help."

"I'm ready, I think, but can I ask you something? You know everything, right? So, um, maybe you can tell me who that girl was that I saw with Becker."

Aslan let out another roar. This time Jess was a little more prepared. She closed her eyes, covered her ears, and just managed to keep her feet on the ground. Apparently she wasn't going to get that information in Narnia.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again when the noise had stopped. "I guess I'm off to a terrible start. I suppose I should've known it wasn't an appropriate question. Well, I've loved Narnia since I was a child; of course I'll help out. What do you need?"

"I don't need anything," the lion told her earnestly, "but the Narnians will soon need help and I've chosen you to give them a hand."

"Why me?"

"Your love and knowledge of Narnia will serve them well. Also, I know that you can be trusted with large secrets. You do so everyday in your line of work, but I know this not because of your career, but because I can read your heart."

"What must I do?"

"Head to Cair Paravel and remember that no one should learn their own future."

What did he mean by that? Oh, right, because she was in Narnian's past and she knew what would happen, she supposed. He was warning her not to say anything that might give away what was to come.

"But how will I get there," Jess asked.

But Aslan was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, now what?" Jess exclaimed to herself in frusteration. She felt as though the lion had not given her nearly enough information. But then, if she'd read the books correctly, that had always been his way, had it not?

So, he wanted her to go to Cair Paravel. Jess glanced at the anomaly behind her. It would probably be much simpler to just head back home now before it closed, but she knew she didn't want to do that. At home, she was miserable. She was skipping work to fret over Becker and the girl she had seen. Here, she had a quest, a mission, excitement. Anyway, she didn't want to disappoint Aslan.

So, the question wasn't whether or not to stay in Narnia or go home. The question was, where in Narnia was she, and where in Narnia was Cair Paravel?

'By the eastern shore,' her memory told her. Yes, that was it. Cair Paravel was in the east. But that didn't tell her where she was. She looked around. There were a lot of trees and grass, but she couldn't see anything else. She tried listening instead. She could hear a few birds and a babbling brook, but other than that, everything was silent.

'Think, Jess!' she told herself. 'You're smart, you can figure this out or he wouldn't have trusted you with this quest.' Jess nearly laughed out loud at herself. So far, it wasn't much of a quest. All she had to do was go to Cair Paravel. She made for the brook she could hear. Surely it would lead her to the sea if she could find it and follow it that far.

It didn't take her very long to reach the water, despite the fact that she had arrived in Narnia without shoes. At least, for the moment, she was walking in soft grass. In fact, she noted, it was probably a good thing that there were no mirrors around. She was still wearing the short purple skirt she'd put on earlier in the day, along with a black tank top and a purple cardigan, but she'd slipped out of her heels and nylons for comfort's sake before she'd settled down with her book. It was a rookie mistake, and a very stupid one, to step through an anomaly without shoes on, not that she'd ever gone through one before, but she did know that much. However, Aslan's voice had been so compelling that she hadn't thought of anything else. Her hair was a mess now, and her outfit was dirty from when she'd fallen at Aslan's roar. She was sure that her outfit was unfit for a Narnian palace or, for that matter, anywhere else in that world. She sighed; there was nothing she could do about it now.

She carefully climbed up onto a slippery rock beside the brook and cupped her hands, lowering them into the water to scoop out a drink. The water was chilly and wonderfully refreshing, far more so than the water at home.

Just as she'd reached down for a second handful of water, a horse and rider suddenly came flying out of the forest and startled Jess. She gave a small cry as she slipped off the rock and landed with a splash into the brook below.

The rider quickly reared his horse and before Jess could react, he had alit on the ground and was standing beside her with an outstretched hand to help her get back up. Jess blushed with embarrassment as she grabbed his hand and clumsily stood up.

"Thanks," she muttered, dropping his hand and stepping to the bank.

"I am sorry," the man apologized, "I didn't see you there until it was too late to approach slowly."

Jess shrugged, "It's alright."

"May I inquire as to what you are doing out here, in the middle of nowhere, with no shoes on your feet?"

"Well, I was trying to find Cair Paravel. Do you know the way?"

The stranger blinked at her in surprise and Jess noted to herself, with another blush, that he was really very handsome.

"Of course I know the way," he spoke, "I live there. Would you like a ride?" He beckoned towards his horse.

Jess hesitated and then nodded, "That'd be terrific. I'm afraid it'd be a long walk without shoes. I'm Jess, by the way." She extended her hand in order to shake his.

The stranger grinned at her and accepted the gesture. "King Edmund, at your service," he replied as he suddenly lifted her up onto the horse.

Jess looked down at him in surprise, both by the motion and the name. "You're Edmund? Edmund the Just? You're so grown up! I can't believe I'm meeting you!"

Edmund chuckled and hopped up in front of her on the horse so that he could take the reins, "What'd you expect?"

"I thought you were a child."

Edmund turned around and glanced at her, "Well, I was once... but then I grew up. What about you? Were you ever a child?"

She knew he was teasing her and she blushed, "I meant... oh never mind. So this must be the golden age then, right? I mean, are you reigning in Cair Paravel with Peter and Susan and Lucy now? The White Witch is defeated and all that?"

"Where have you been? Of course that's the case. But you're not from around here, are you? You dress weird."

"I'm from London."

A dreamy look crossed Edmund's eyes just before he turned forward on the horse again, "London. I've heard of such a place in a dream I believe. It was many years ago. I'd forgotten about it. But even in my dreams, I don't remember anyone wearing an outfit like yours."

"Oh, well, it's a different time period now. Different time, different styles, that's all."

Edmund shrugged, "Well, I think it becomes you anyway. Are you married?"

Jess blushed again, "No."

"Are you seeing anyone? We maybe have to get to know one another a little better."

"I have a boyfriend at home named Becker," Jess admitted, reluctantly, thinking that she'd have liked to get to know this Edmund a bit better if she hadn't. Then she froze. Wait, what had she just said? Becker wasn't her boyfriend at all! How could she have even let herself think that for a moment, especially after she'd seen him with that other girl.

"I mean, no, I'm not," she corrected herself lamely. "I meant, I want a boyfriend back home named Becker. But I'm not with anyone now."

Edmund turned to look at her again, trusting his horse to keep them on the right trail. "You _want_ a boyfriend named Becker? And to think I thought Susan was picky about the guys she dates. At least she doesn't care what their names are. Well, good luck with that one. But just let me say this, Edmund is a very fine name too."

Jess rolled her eyes, "I don't care what the guy's name is! I just meant, I've met someone who already has that name that I want to be my boyfriend."

"Oh. Well, why isn't he?"

Jess shrugged, "Oh, it's complicated. Anyway, I think he's with another girl. Do we have to talk about this?"

Edmund shook his head, "Nope, just trying to make conversation. So, tell me, why were you trying to get to Cair Paravel anyway?"

"Aslan sent me there."

"You saw him? It's been a while since I've seen him in this neck of the woods. I hope he comes for a visit. Well, here we are."

Jess noticed that they had pulled out of the forest and onto the sea shore. A short trail led up to the top of a cliff and Cair Paravel shone white and magnificent before her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Edmund! Edmund!"

Jess glanced up and saw the girl running down the path towards them. Edmund jumped from his horse and then reached up and helped Jess down as well before turning to face the girl that was calling his name.

"What is it, my dear Lucy?"

"You know for what reason I call; I was worried about you. I know of your habits and whilst you are always late for anything else, I have never known you to be late for lunch. Where were you?"

Edmund reached out and tousled the girl's hair. Jess knew that this was none other than Queen Lucy the Valiant herself. She remembered her manners for the first time that day and curtsied low. Lucy glanced at her and then back at Edmund, "And also, pray tell, who is this young woman that you have brought home with you."

Edmund appeared amused by Jess' curtsey and she quickly straightened up again. "I will give you my reasons for being late over supper," Edmund told Lucy. "I have some very exciting news. As for this damsel in distress here," he gestured at Jess who blushed at the title, "her name is Jess. I found her reclining in a brook on my return journey. She'll need some dry clothing and also, a pair of shoes."

Lucy smiled at Jess, "Well, follow me. We'll have you cleaned up in no time. Whatever were you doing in the brook, my dear?"

Jess followed Lucy into the castle and up a short flight of stairs. They made a left turn in a marble corridor and then Lucy knocked loudly upon a dark wooden doorway. "Fair sister," she called out, "It is I, Lucy. We are in need of your feminine ways."

The door opened and Queen Susan the Gentle let her younger sister in. Jess followed and curtsied once more.

"It seems," Lucy spoke, "that our dear brother, King Edmund, has brought home a damsel in distress. She is in rather desperate need of your sense of style. Would you help her?"

"Of course! And what will you be doing?"

"Our brother, the high king, has summoned an audience with me to discuss his most recent victories and a plan for battle against a few brigands that have been raiding in the south."

Jess hoped she'd have a chance to meet Peter too on this trip. High King Peter... the Magnificent, she smiled to herself. She wondered if he was as handsome as his younger brother. Lucy flounced out of the room, leaving Jess with a scrutinizing Susan

.  
>Susan circled her a few times and then shook her head, "You are in distress, aren't you? Well, it's not a problem. I'll have you dressed in the finest Narninian fashions in no time. Come with me. What did you say your name was?"<p>

"Jess," Jess answered as she followed the young queen into a bathroom that adjoined her room. A steaming bath was already waiting.

"I was about to step into the bathtub myself when young Lucy came knocking on my door. The water is both clean and hot. You may bathe yourself whilst I find some suitable attire for you to wear."

Jess smiled at her and thanked her. Susan nodded and left the room.

When Jess emerged from the bathroom with a warm towel around her, she found that Susan had laid out dresses on every piece of furniture imaginable. "Which do you like?" she asked Jess. Jess immediately picked out a long, dark purple dress with gold embroidery on it.

"Ah," replied Susan as she helped Jess into the gown, "I wore this dress years ago when we were in Tashbaan on a trip."

"Is that the trip you took with Edmund and Mr. Tumnus? The one when you almost married Prince Rabadash?" Jess asked, without thinking.

Susan looked surprised. "You heard about that did you? Well, I think that "almost" is too strong of a word. I considered it, briefly, but we were never engaged."

Jess twirled around in front of a long mirror in Susan's chamber. The dress fit perfectly, though she felt like she was a child in a princess costume.

"Sit," Queen Susan ordered her, "We just have to do something about that hair."

An hour later Jess was seated at a large table with more food on it than she could ever imagine. It was not the food, however, that caught her attention, but the people. There were dryads, fauns, centaurs, and all matter of talking animals gathered for the feast. The kings and queens invited all their courtiers and friends to their table for super every evening. Jess was seated between King Edmund and a dryad whose name she did not know. On Edmund's other side sat the High King. Jess studied the two faces in silence and decided that, as magnificent as Peter was said to be, Edmund was by far the cuter of the two. Still, neither of them could compare to her Becker. She blushed. _Her_ Becker? She had to stop thinking like that.

After the food, which was delicious, Edmund stood up beside her. "Fair consorts," he spoke, "I have received great news this morning. The noble Mr. Tumnus has informed me that the magical white stag has been spotted in our lands once more. It has been many years, indeed not since before the white witch's eternal winter, that it has ventured into these parts. It is said that, if caught, the white stag will grant wishes to you. I have spent all day tracking it so that we could find which part of the woods it was in. Now that I have done so, I have determined to hunt it at once. I would that my sisters and brother would come with me as well as a small hunting party. What say you?"

Jess stared in amazement at the news as everyone else clapped in excitement.

"Oh, Ed! That is wonderful!" Jess heard Lucy exclaim over the din.

Jess frowned. They were leaving? She knew the story; she had read the book. She remembered that when the white stag had appeared, the four Pevensie Royals had hunted it and they had never returned from that hunt. No, that wasn't quite right. They had returned, but not for over a thousand years.

So, by this time tomorrow, the Pevensies would be back in London and Narnia would once more be without a king or queen. She felt the strong urge to warn them, to tell them not to go, but she remembered that Aslan had told her not to tell anyone their future. Anyway, that story was all ready written and Jess knew that it turned out all right. But she couldn't help but wonder, if she wasn't meant to stop them, why was she here?


	6. Chapter 6

In the parking lot, Becker tried to get into a car with Abby hoping he would get the chance to talk to her on the way to the anomaly.

Abby got into the nearest SUV and Becker pulled the door open on the passenger's side. Before he could get in, Connor darted past him and plopped down onto the seat.

He smirked at the captain, "Thanks for holding the door open for me!"

Abby drove of the moment Connor took a seat, not waiting for the door to be closed.

A quick expression of surprise, followed by one of anger, flashed across Becker's face as Matt pulled up beside him but in no time he went back to his usual neutral expression. He got into the car and for a bit, both men sat in silence while Matt drove the car through the traffic. Becker could feel his eyes on him every now and then.

Finally, the team leader broke the silence, "So, what's the story?"

Becker sighed, "No idea!" He turned to look out of the window, deep in thought.

Matt eyed him for a split second before returning his full attention back to the street. He knew that was not going to get anything out of Becker just then. In what seemed like a lifetime to them, they eventually arrived at the block of houses where Jess' flat was located.

"Any sign of incursion?" Matt asked as they entered the building, but there was no answer from Lester.

"Lester? Can you tell us where the anomaly is located exactly?"

Lester cleared his throat. After some hazy muttering, he spoke clearly, "No, there's no incursion! It seems to be on the fifth floor."

Abby inhaled loudly and ran up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time.

Matt peered at Connor who explained quickly, "We live on the fifth floor!" before following Abby.

Becker and Matt arrived only seconds after Connor. Abby had unlocked the door already.

"Jess?" Abby called out for their flatmate while the others searched the various rooms.

"Guys, it's on the balcony," Matt's voice echoed through the flat.

Instantly, they all gathered outside.

"Did you find her?" Lester's voice came calm and steady, yet Abby could have sworn she'd heard a little wobble.

"No." Matt answered.

Becker suddenly bent down, "Her shoes!" He pulled a pair of light blue high heels from under the bench.

Everyone gazed at the anomaly. Becker suddenly headed towards it and he would have gone through if Matt and Connor hadn't grabbed a hold of him in time.

"Let me go, I have to get her!" Becker screamed in a tone that caused Abby to start. For the first time, he had showed his emotions clearly for everyone to see. But before he could get himself out of their grasp, the anomaly disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess was shown to a beautiful bedroom after dinner by Queen Lucy herself. "I hope you like it," she commented as they entered the room together.

"Like it? I love it!" Jess exclaimed, spinning around so that she could take in every detail. The carpets, furniture, walls, canopy bed, curtains and, well, everything, were coloured in different shades of ivory, white and gold. Normally, Jess would have chosen colours that were bold and vibrant, but there was such elegant simplicity to this room that she couldn't help but to fall in love with it. It seemed so fresh and clean. The carpet was deep and looked wonderfully plush and soft. Jess couldn't wait to take her borrowed shoes off and sink into it barefoot.

"Good," Lucy smiled, "I'll be heading to bed now, then. We'll be leaving with the break of dawn tomorrow for our hunt and I do not wish to be so exhausted that I cannot keep pace with my brothers and sister. If you need anything, just let someone know and they will be delighted to help you. Will you still be here when we return?"

Jess shook her head, knowing that the four royal siblings would not be returning for over a millennium. "No," she replied, "I'm afraid I will not be able to stay so long, but I will rise early and see you off in the morning."

"Well then," said Lucy, "I will tell you this now. It was a pleasure to meet you. I do so enjoy making new friends. You are most welcome to return here at anytime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The instant that Lucy left the room, Jess tore off her shoes and socks and buried her toes in the deep carpet. It was even softer than she'd imagined it would be. Jess sighed with pleasure and reached for the purple nightgown that Susan had sent for her. She quickly changed into it and then crawled into bed and under the covers. She didn't believe that she had ever felt a bed that was so comfortable. She'd also never slept in a canopy bed before, and it made her feel like royalty herself.

She had gone to bed early, in anticipation of an early morning the next day. It was not yet quite dark outside, still being late summer in Narnia, but now the sun was starting to go down. Jess stayed sitting in her bed and watched out the west facing window with delight as the sky changed to a beautiful orange and purple. The ivory, white and gold room was suddenly flooded with the golden-orange light of sunset. Lucy had left some matches and a lantern on the white nightstand, and Jess leaned over from where she sat in bed to light it. At that moment there came a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Jess called out.  
>The door popped open and King Edmund poked his head around the corner. "I didn't waken you, did I?" he asked when he saw that she was in bed already.<p>

Jess shook her head, "No, I only climbed into bed a moment ago. Did you want something?"

Edmund slipped into the room and shut the door behind himself. Then he came forward and sat on the edge of Jess' bed. "I came to invite you to the hunt tomorrow. I thought that you might like to join us."

Jess shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm supposed to stay here for a bit longer, though I don't yet know why."

"Aslan told you this?"

"No, he said to come to Cair Paravel, but he didn't say to stay here. And yet, I feel I must, at least for now."

Edmund sighed, "And yet, Lucy says you don't expect to be here when we return. Where do you plan on going next?"

Jess shrugged, "I think I will stay here for a little while, and then return once more to London."

"Tell me more about this London place. It sounds so familiar and yet, I can't quite picture it now."

Jess hesitated. The London that Edmund now barely remembered would have been much different from the London she that she now knew. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what the books had said. Ah yes, Edmund and his siblings had been in London during the war. She tried to picture in her mind what was still the same about the city then and now. Finally she opened her eyes again and spoke. "There are a lot of buildings there. They are very beautiful and old," she began. "The city has a lot of history to it. There is a large river called Thames that runs right through it. Everywhere you look there are statues. There is a castle and a palace and a big brown clock tower called Big Ben and the houses are all in rows."

Edmund's eyes had a dreamy look in them again. "Yes," he whispered softly, "I almost remember a place like that, but even now I can't quite picture it, though I try. Everything is so fuzzy and distant. It's familiar, and yet, not so." Suddenly he shook his head as if waking up and looked at Jess, "Yet, maybe someday I will see this place that you speak of for myself. Then I shall seek you out and you can show me all the wonderful sights of which you speak."

"No!" Jess cried, alarmed. She did not wish for Edmund to return to London tomorrow and then waste his days looking for her when she had not yet been born in Edmund's time.

Edmund looked at her, both hurt and confused. Jess wasn't quite sure how to explain her outburst. She blushed in the candlelight. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'd love to see you again, but I can't. I-I think it might harm my chances of wooing the man Becker that I spoke to you of before." It was a blatant lie, she realised. Becker was apparently seeing someone else and she probably didn't have a chance of "wooing" him in the first place, but she'd needed to come up with an excuse and as Becker was always on her mind in some form or other, it'd been the first thing to pop into her head.

Edmund nodded, "I understand." He stood then and turned to leave the room and Jess knew that she had upset him.

"Wait," she called to him. He turned around and looked at her expectantly. "I-I think you're pretty great," Jess blushed again as she said the words, "Maybe, maybe if I didn't like Becker so much and if I'd thought we'd have more time together, well, maybe then things would've been different with us, eh?"

Edmund smiled and winked at her as he bowed out of the room, "G'night m'lady," he said just before shutting the door and leaving her alone, "Sweet dreams."

Jess awakened with the sunrise early the next morning. It took a few moments for her to remember where she was, but when she did she quickly hopped out of bed and dressed in a pink silk gown that had been placed on a chair in the room for her sometime during the night. Susan had given her a brush the day before, and she quickly ran it through her dark hair, pulling it back into a French braid. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror, slipped on her shoes, and ran down the stairs and out the door.

The Pevensie siblings were already outside saying goodbye to their friends. Jess watched as Lucy hugged an old faun and she knew that this must be Mr. Tumnus himself. Jess joined the group and gave Lucy and Susan both a big hug and thanked the sisters for their hospitality. She shook Peter's hand and wished him good luck in the hunt and then turned to Edmund, "Take care," she told him earnestly. Then she suddenly reached up and kissed his cheek, "Thank-you for helping me yesterday when I was lost by the brook."

Edmund smiled at her in surprise, "It was my pleasure."

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything." 

"If you catch the white stag, what will you wish for?" Jess knew that the stag would not be caught, but it was something she'd always wondered about when she'd read the books as a child. The Pevensies were chasing the stag so that it could grant them wishes, but the books had never said what it was that they'd wanted to wish for.

Edmund grinned at her, "I hadn't decided until late last night, but now I know. I have two wishes to make. The first is that you will find happiness with this Becker person, and the second is that I wish to someday see London with my own eyes. I do not know why, but when you speak of the place I feel drawn it in a way that I cannot explain. It is a strange feeling, but compelling."

Jess smiled at him, "I think, perhaps, your second wish will come true someday soon, and I certainly hope that your first one will too. Thank-you."

Edmund grinned at her, but before he could respond, King Peter was at their side. "Well, come on," he said to his younger brother, "Shall we leave or no? This was, after all, your idea."

Edmund nodded and turned back to Jess, "Goodbye, then." 

"Goodbye," Jess said softly, knowing that she wouldn't see him again.

Edmund turned and mounted the horse that had been brought to him and Peter and Susan did the same. Lucy was handing a wooden chest to Mr. Tumnus. Jess moved a bit closer to them so that she could hear what was being said.

"In here," Lucy was saying, "Are our gifts from Father Christmas. Please keep them safe until our return."

Mr. Tumnus took the chest and bowed and promised that he would. Jess couldn't resist peering over the faun's shoulder to get a glimpse of the legendary gifts. Therein lay Lucy's cordial and her small dagger, Susan's horn and bow, and Peter's magnificent sword and shield.

Lucy mounted her horse and the siblings and their small hunting party started to head down the trail when suddenly and urgent thought hit Jess. Something wasn't right.

"Wait!" she cried, running forward after them, "Please, Queen Susan, you must wait!"

The Pevensies stopped and looked at Jess curiously. Jess caught up with them and stopped beside Susan's mount, "Please, Your Majesty," she spoke between pants, out of breath from her urgency, "Please, I would feel so much better if you would take your horn with you. I know you all feel the gifts will not be necessary on this particular adventure, but one never knows when one may run into trouble. You should be able to call for help, if needed."

"She's right, Su," Peter said from his horse, "Perhaps you should bring it along."

Susan nodded and turned back and retrieved the horn from the box that Mr. Tumnus still held. Then the siblings rode off again. Jess watched until she could see them no longer, and then breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close one. If Susan hadn't brought her horn, then she wouldn't have lost it and it wouldn't have been found by Doctor Cornelius a thousand years later and he couldn't have given it to Caspian and Caspian couldn't have used it to summon the Pevensies back into Narnia in time to save it. Aslan was right, these people _did_ need her help.


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long for the crowds in front of Cair Paravel to disperse as the Narnian's returned to their work. They were already starting to prepare for the Pevensie's return, whenever that may be.

Jess felt a strong twinge of sadness. She could see that the kingdom's subjects loved the Pevensie's very much and she knew that soon they would come to believe that their kings and queens had abandoned them. A couple of tears fell as she realised that Mr. Tumnus would never see his dear Lucy again.

And then she cried for herself as well. She had only known the Pevensies for half a day, but she felt like it'd been much longer. After all, she had loved Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy since she was a little girl. She knew that Narnia would never be the same again. She'd often wondered about the period between the Golden Age and the reign of King Caspian the first. She knew that there had been kings and queens in the gap, Queen Swanwhite the II had reigned in that time, but where had these kings and queens come from? There was very little told about the time period called the Dark Ages.

Other than a few moles that were working in the garden in the distance and a majestic centaur standing guard at the gates, everyone had returned inside. Jess sent a side glace over toward the centaur and to her surprise she saw that he had let a small tear run down his cheek as well. She had not expected a centaur would allow his emotions to be shown like that. Cautiously, she approached him and curtsied before him. "I'm Jess," she introduced herself.

The centaur looked at her and smiled, but there was sadness in his smile. "Things are changing," he informed her. "I've read it in the night sky. I feel as though the Narnia we know has come to an end."

Jess nodded, "I know." She didn't think that the centaurs were psychic per se, but she believed that they could read the future in the stars and constellations the same way that others could read the past in the dirt and fossils. "I know," she repeated more softly.

The centaur focused on her more now, "Do you? Have you read it too?"

"Yes," Jess nodded, "Not in the sky, but elsewhere."

"Will you elaborate?"

"No."

The centaur sighed, but he seemed to respect Jess' decision. He returned his gaze to the path that the Pevensie's had followed and spoke again, "There are strange things in the sky, but I cannot see anything about the High King and his siblings. It is as though they have disappeared from the face of the world. And yet, I do not foresee their deaths."

Jess did not see any reason to refrain from speaking to this old centaur who could already read so much into the future. "Do not make the mistake of believing that this is the only world there is."

"No," said the centaur, "The kings and queens themselves used to tell us often a story about how they arrived here from another world. Though, as of late, they tell the tale less frequently and they call it a dream. They say they can no longer remember the parts that came before they arrived in Narnia."

"They will," Jess said, "Someday they will." Someday very soon, she thought to herself, but she didn't say the last part out loud.

The centaur turned to her again, "I'm Trumpetfire," he introuduced himself humbly. "Even amongst the centaurs I have met none that could read as much into the future as myself. I did not look for the ability in a Daughter of Eve. You hint that you know perhaps more than I do, and perhaps even knowledge of the other world."

Jess smiled, "I know the history of Narnia from the day of it's creation until the day that it will, like all world's do someday, come to an end. But I won't reveal my knowledge, nor its source."

"As it should be," replied Trumpetfire.

Jess nodded and excused herself before turning indoors to go and think.

Although nobody expected the Pevensie's to be back so soon, a feast was being prepared in celebration of their joyous return. When Jess asked about it, she was told that they wanted to be ready and that if the Pevensie's did not return, they'd just prepare another feast tomorrow.

"It seems like such a lot of wasted food," Jess commented to Trumpetfire when she saw him again later that evening.

"It won't be wasted," he reassured her. "While they are away, the subjects of the kingdom will feast in honour of their majesties' good health and safe journey."

Jess chuckled, "Well, as long as they aren't feasting in honour of their quick return, I suppose it's all good."

Trumpetfire chuckled too then and Jess thought the centaur's laugh was the most majestically beautiful sound she'd ever heard. She smiled.

"You know," she said suddenly, not sure why she was telling him this, "I used to think that Cair Paravel and the Pevensie's and all this, even Aslan himself, were just fables. I thought they didn't really exist." She turned to him with a teasing smile, "I didn't even believe in centaurs."

"I'll forgive you," Trumpetfire replied. "It was not so very long ago indeed when many Narnians thought the prophecies were also just tales and that the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve were also make believe."

"I'm glad I was wrong."

"So are we, Jess. So are we."


	9. Chapter 9

The feasting continued day after day. When a week had passed, several of the Narnians actually started to expect the return of the Pevensies at any moment. When two weeks had past, _most_ of the Narnians expected it. After three weeks, a few of them began to get antsy and nervous.

Jess spent most of her time in the castle of Cair Paravel itself. Although she longed to get outside and explore the land of her childhood dreams, she didn't want to miss anything that was going on. She was still waiting for some sort of sign to tell her what she was doing there. She listened to the peoples of Narnia in their everyday conversations and she visited the castle library to read up abut Narnian history. The documents available to her now were filled with wonderful stories that had never reached the world called Earth. A few of her favourite stories she even took the time to read two or three times so that she wouldn't forget them when she returned home.

A month after the Pevensies had left, Jess was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night by a loud clamour of bells, trumpets and voices. She jumped to her feet and pulled a velvet red robe from the closet of clothes that had been graciously made for her during the past month. Then she ran out of the room to find out what all the ado was about. Clumsily, she bumped into Mr. Tumnus in the hallway, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Jess blushed as she apologized profusely to the faun who had sprung to his feet again before Jess could help him up.

"Never mind, Dear," Mr. Tumnus called to her over his shoulder as he scurried off down the hall again.

Jess hurried after him, "Wait! Mr. Tumnus! Sir! What's going on?"

He slowed just a little bit so she could catch up. His eyes shone eagerly and brightly, "It's the Kings and Queens! They've returned! That's the horns from the hunting party you're hearing!"

Jess froze for a moment in surprise. They were back? That was impossible wasn't it? Had history changed? She quickly ran to catch up again. A large colourful crowd of various creatures had gathered at the castle entrance already. Jess tried standing on her toes, but it was hopeless; she could not see over the tops of all the heads. She scowled and wished she had a pair of her high heels from home: the higher, the better.

The shouts of joy in the crowd suddenly died down and were replaced with whispers of confusion.

"Where are they?" Jess heard a dryad in front of her whisper. Jess looked around and found a wooden crate to stand upon so that she could see what was going on. The hunting party that the Pevensies had set out with had come into view, but now that their arrival had been announced they were no longer blowing their horns and their faces were grim. The Pevensies were not with them.

So they had not returned after all, Jess noted to herself. She was both relieved and disappointed: relieved because history had not changed for some unknown reason and disappointed because, for a quick moment, she had dared to hope that she would see them again.

She scanned the crowd for Trumpetfire and found him staring stoically at the arriving hunters a few yards away from her. She quickly jumped down from her box and moved over to the centaur's side. "The Golden Age is over," she said to him, speaking plainly for the first time, "Your kings and queens have returned to the world from which they came."

Trumpetfire looked at her and nodded sadly, "I was afraid it was so, Young Jess Who Knows All."

Jess laughed, "Not all. I don't know what's going to happen just now."

"Shall they ever return?"

Jess didn't answer as she remembered Aslan's warning about revealing the future. She remained silent for a moment and then replied in a way she thought Aslan would appreciate, "That story is theirs alone. I won't say."

"It's alright," Trumpetfire told her, "I didn't realise you knew even that. I was simply wondering out loud."

"Oh," Jess blushed.

The hunting party had reached the castle now and everyone became quiet as they tried to hear what was going on. The hunting party was explaining that the Kings and Queens had gone on a bit ahead, and had never returned. They said they had searched for days upon days, but they could not figure out where they had gone. They had left a few scouts down at Lantern Waste where they had last been seen heading, but the rest of the party had eventually agreed that they had to return with their news and perhaps bring re-enforcements to help find them.

Chaos seemed to kick in and everyone began yelling over each other and arguing then about the best way to organize the search parties and about who would search where and when they would start out and what they should bring.

Jess looked at Trumpetfire, "What do we do?" she asked, "We can't let them act like this and they shouldn't be allowed to waste their time searching. They won't find them."

Trumpetfire shrugged, "You're the one who knows everything. You do something."

Jess jumped up and down a few times, waving her arms in the air and yelling out, but there was so much commotion and she was too short to get their attention. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. Trumpetfire watched her, amused, for a few minutes before kneeling down with his front legs and telling her to climb onto his back so she could get higher up.

Jess stood and stared him, amazed, "B-but, no one rides a centaur!"

"Well, you are being granted the honour, child, will you pass it up? Though I do not know if you could call this riding, I have no intention of going anywhere."

Jess blushed for the third time that morning and curtsied quickly before climbing onto the centaur's back. "Wow," she said, "I think I'm the only person in the world, other than Jill and Eustace of course, to sit upon a centaur's back. I am truly honoured."

"Who are Jill and Eustace?"

Jess remembered too late that while Jill and Eustace lived in the past in her time, they were from the future in Narnia, "Uh, no one, just someone I've heard of," she said quickly.

Suddenly she noticed that everyone was staring at her quietly. The commotion had died down quickly. She leaned forward and whispered to Trumpetfire, "They're all staring at me!"

"Of course! Like you said, no one is permitted to ride a centaur. But wasn't that the point of this? Say what you wanted to say!"

Right. That had been the point. She cleared her throat and began, "Attention… um… creatures of Narnia! I have some important news. Well, I can't tell you what will happen, and I can't tell you how I know what I know, but I can promise you it is true. You will not find the Kings and Queens of Narnia anymore. They have returned to the world from which they came many years ago in the Age of Winter. You won't find them again."

The crowd started talking again, they looked sad and confused and she saw that there were those who didn't believe her and others that weren't sure. But some did believe her and among them was Mr. Tumnus who she could see was sobbing into a handkerchief and she wondered if it was Lucy's.

She sat watching for quite some time, and eventually the crowd's noise died down and they seemed to turn their attention back to her, expectantly. Jess just stared back at them, unsure what else to say.

"Well?" called a voice, but Jess wasn't sure who it had belonged to, "What are we going to do then, Girl?"

Jess hesitated, "I'm just bearing the news; I don't know that I should decide."

"You know more than we do," someone else called out, "I think it's up to you."

"Too True! Too True!" called an owl sitting on the railing, "What should we do?"

They were waiting for an answer, and Jess knew she couldn't let them down. This must be why she was here. Aslan had said they would need her.

"I-I need to think," she informed the crowd. "Prepare a feast for tomorrow night and I'll announce my decision then."

With that she slipped off of Trumpetfire's back and ran back to her room, desperate for some time to prepare.


	10. Chapter 10

Jess sat alone in her room for a long time, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Why had they ever asked her to take charge? She didn't know what she was doing. Many of them hadn't even believed her at first.

They did now though. Trumpetfire had seen to that. He had spoken to them after she'd left. She wasn't quite sure what he'd told them all, but he had convinced them that Jess was telling the truth. She supposed just being a centaur gave him that extra ounce of respect.

She sighed. What she really wanted at the moment was to speak with Aslan. She'd come to Cair Paravel like he'd asked. She'd earned the people's trust (with Trumpetfire's help) and she'd become a leader to them, sort of. But what was she supposed to lead them in? Aslan had told her they needed her help, but she needed a more straight-forward plan now. What did he expect her to do next?

She got up and opened the door to her room. A small crowd of creatures had gathered by her door, waiting for orders from her or willing to attend her every need.

"Does anyone know where I can find Aslan?" she asked them. She didn't expect to get an answer, but it was worth a shot.

They looked at her in surprise. "No! He's not a tame lion; we can't keep tabs on him," one young chipmunk responded.

"Well, I need to talk to him," Jess declared, "So if he stops by, let me know would ya?"

The creatures nodded, but their expressions told her that they thought she was crazy. Jess went back to her room. She'd woken up far too early because of the trumpets and now she dozed off into a deep sleep.

It was morning again when Jess finally awoke; the morning of the day that she would have to announce something. But she was no further along in her thinking than before.

No, that wasn't true, she corrected herself as she washed and got changed. She had one thing to announce. She planned on sending a few of the creatures out to Lantern Waste to bring home the scouts that had been left there to watch for the Pevensies. They should be told what was happening and brought back home. Beyond that, she had no further plans. She decided to go for a walk. Perhaps she'd think better if she got some fresh air. She'd only barely opened the door when a large bear came bumbling around the corner.

"Good morning! I was looking for you," he told her.

Jess stopped and stared at him expectantly, "Yes?"

"Well, some of the horses are trying to find you. They are waiting down by the fountain."

Jess thanked the bear and hurried down to the cement fountain just outside the palace entrance to see what was going on. Sure enough, two horses (one grey and one brown) were waiting. They trotted toward her when she appeared by the gates.

"Can I help you?" Jess asked politely.

"No, but maybe we can help you," the grey horse replied. "I'm Breehy-hinny-brinny-hoohy-hah, but feel free to call me Bree, everyone always does, and this is my friend…"

"Hwin!" Jess cried eagerly, interrupting him in her surprise.

The brown horse nodded humbly but didn't say anything.

"How'd you know?" Bree asked, startled.

Jess grinned, "I've heard stories about you two; you are both real heros!"

If a horse could blush, Hwin would have, but Bree grinned and held his head high and proud, "Oh, well, we didn't do anything really," he said.

Jess laughed, "I beg to differ. But why did you send for me? How can you help me?

"Word in the street has it that you are hoping to find the great lion himself, and we know where he'll be."

"No, we don't," Hwin corrected Bree gently, "We can't say that. He's not tame, you know." She turned to Jess then, "But we guess where he might show up soon, with hopes of being right."

"Where?" Jess asked eagerly.

"Well, you see," Hwin continued, "Bree and I often travel to Archenland to visit our friends there, the Prince Cor himself and Lady Aravis. Recently, very recently in fact, Cor and Aravis were married and now King Lune is going to give the throne over to his son. The coronation that will officially declare them as King Cor and Queen Lune will take place in three weeks, and Aslan has, of course, been invited. We don't know that he will show up, but there is high hopes that he will come."

Jess threw her arms around the horses' necks. "Thank-you!" she cried, "That's the best thing I've heard here yet!"

That night at the feast, Jess stood up cheerfully as she announced her decision. "I do not have any conclusive plans for the future of Narnia yet," she told the attentive crowd, "but I do have a plan now. First, I need volunteers to bring home the hunting party scouts that are still trying at Lantern Waste."

Nearly everyone in the room called out at once that they were willing to go. Jess laughed and thanked them and chose the bear that she'd spoken to earlier along with a dwarf and two badgers.

"Okay," Jess continued, "I also need some help in preparing for a journey. I myself intend to set out for Archenland in hopes of meeting Aslan there. I would like to speak to him before I decide what should be done further."

"You're leaving Narnia?" a squirrel called out sadly.

"Only for a short while, "Jess replied, "I'll be back quickly."

"So said the Kings and Queens."

Jess hesitated, "Well, I believe I will be back. In my absence, I put Trumpetfire the Centaur in charge."

The Narnians applauded this decision and it was decided that Jess would set out the day after next.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just in fact you get a little confused about the timing in both worlds. In the books and movies who ever goes to Narnia

will return back to this world the very moment they had left, we changed that fact in our story because we want to write about

the ARC team as well. So what seems to be weeks and months for Jess in Narnia it's only a day or two in our world.

"NO!" Becker's voice hollered through the neighborhood the moment the anomaly disappeared.

Abby stared speechless at the spot where the light had been seconds earlier, while Connor and Matt let go of Becker.

None of them were able to say a word and they stood in utter silence until a voice brought them back to reality.

"Excuse me, what happened?" It was Lester.

Matt cleared his throat, "The anomaly closed. We don't know where Jess is."

"Find her," was the only comment they heard through the earpieces.

A few more moments passed by in silence.

Suddenly, Abby made a move closer to the spot the anomaly had been. She picked up a book which was lying on the floor, "The Chronicles of Narnia; she loves the stories!"

Matt's gaze wandered from one team member to the next, "Do you think she went through?"

"No, she knows the rules," Becker's voice was surprisingly clear considering his outburst earlier. "She would never have gone through on purpose. Something must have pulled her through."

"Why do you think she's on the other side? She might have left the flat before the anomaly appeared." Connor asked, and received a glare from Abby.

"Connor, you know Jess, she would never leave her stuff lying around if she had gone out."

"Okay, but we will search for her here anyway." Matt ordered, while shoving Abby and Connor into the flat. "Connor, call her mobile! Abby, you make a list of her favorite places. We'll separate into two groups and search the places. Maybe she has left the flat anyway."

Becker didn't follow them inside. He sat down on the bench and his thoughts drifted back to the evening before.

Jess' face appeared in his mind and a small smile played on his lips as he pictured the way she'd blushed when he had approached her to ask if he could walk her home. The surprised expression on her face when he had kissed her cheek had been adorable.

But then this morning, Jess had not been acting like herself at all. She had avoided meeting his eyes and when he had spotted her and Abby on the other street side just after lunch, she had simply turned away when he'd waved at them. If only he knew why!

Becker knew that the entire team thought he was a retard when it came to Jess, but he had his reasons. He didn't want to lose someone close to his heart: someone like Sarah. After Danny, Abby and Connor didn't return from their trip through the anomaly, they had grown closer. Sure, she was always special to him, but the bond had become even stronger. Suddenly, she was gone because he hadn't been able to protect her. The memories made Becker shiver. He sighed and his head dropped into his hands.

When it comes to Jess, he knew he couldn't ignore his feelings any longer. Jess was his weakest point, whether he denied it further or made a move. He had started yesterday.

Inside, Connor wasn't able to get a hold of Jess' mobile. "It says the person I'm calling is temporarily not available," he said as he placed his mobile away.

"Okay, we search the places on the list then," Matt said, meeting Abby's eyes and knowing full well that she doubted they would find Jess.

"I'll go with Becker!" Abby moved closer to Connor and gave him a small peak on the lips, "I want to try and get something out of him," she whispered.

"Good, Connor let's go! We'll meet back here in an hour and a half!" Matt was already on his way out, and Connor followed him.

Abby went back outside to get Becker. When she realized how crushed he looked she took a seat beside him, "Hi."

Becker looked up, surprised, and nodded as an answer. An awkward silence grew between them.

"That girl, who was she?" Abby finally blurted out the question that'd been bothering her since her break.

"What?"

"The girl you were talking to when Jess and I returned from lunch. Why'd you do that?" She had tried to remain calm, but his strange behavior was getting to her.

"Why did I do what?" Not a feeling was showing on his face.

"Becker, stop acting like this," Abby's voice grew louder as she went on, "You know exactly what I'm talking about and especially who I am talking about. Why are you all nice and caring toward Jess, if you're just going to kiss another girl the day after? Even you should have recognized how much you mean to her by now."

Becker stood up, his movements filled with anger. He turned around to face Abby, "I know about her feelings, gosh Abby, and that girl was my sister!"


	12. Chapter 12

Trumpetfire ducked through the doorway of Jess' bedroom as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Jess smiled at him.

"Hay?" he questioned her, puzzled.

"Sorry, it's short for "hello" where I'm from."

"Are people so busy there then, that they cannot take the time to greet each other with two syllables?"

Jess shrugged, "Some are, I supposed." She thought of her work at the ARC where the greetings were often omitted altogether as people ran past barking orders at each other. But it was okay, there. Everyone understood that they were, usually, happy to see each other. They just couldn't waste time when there was an anomaly alert; that was all. Here though, it was different. Even strangers didn't pass her without inquiring about her general well-being. It was nice, she decided, but it wasn't home. She missed the ARC. Especially Becker.

"That's… rather sad," Trumpetfire said, looking at her thoughtfully.

"I guess so," Jess agreed, "but the greetings are implied there, and we feel comfortable enough around each other that we just know we wish each other well, without the syllables. It's meant in a friendly way."

Trumpetfire shrugged, "To each their own. Anyway, I came to ask you about something." Jess looked at him expectantly and he continued. "You sent a group of four to go fetch the scouts."

"That's not a question. Is there a problem? It may not be a four person job, but they can keep each other company along the way and look out for each other. Narnia may be at peace right now, but that doesn't mean one travelling alone won't get lost or hurt."

"No, you made the right choice," Trumpetfire agreed, "But why did you not plan for anyone to travel with you?"

Jess hesitated. She knew it had been wrong, but she'd felt as though this was meant to be _her_ quest and her quest only. She scolded herself. If someone had tried to get away with that sort of behaviour at the ARC they would have been lectured quite severely. Possibly by herself.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But maybe I'll see if Bree and Hwin will come with me. I am sure they will attend the coronation."

"As am I," Trumpetfire replied, "But they have already returned to Archenland to bring supplies and help set up."

"Well, it isn't far is it? I'm sure I'll be alright alone."

"It is further than it is to Lantern Waste where you sent the group of four," Trumpetfire pointed out.

"Okay, then who would you recommend I take?"

"Stormcloud and Triste. They know the way well and they are very loyal friends to Narnia. I would trust them with my life."

The names weren't familiar to Jess. "Who are they, exactly?"

"They live up north, but they arrived here last night to offer their services. You haven't met them."

"Okay, what are they, exactly?" Jess asked this time.

The centaur hesitated and then finally replied, "Marshwiggles."

"Marshwiggles? You seriously want me to journey with a couple of Marshwiggles? Won't that be, rather… depressing?"

Trumpetfire nodded, "Perhaps, but they'll be company and they know the way."

Jess bit her lip as she thought about it. Finally she sighed, "Alright, point me in the right direction and I'll ask if they're willing."

Trumpetfire grinned and led the way.

Jess stared at the wigwam in front of her. It hadn't been there before. "So, they just set that up then?" she whispered to Trumpetfire, "Why don't they just stay in the Palace?"

"They feel more comfortable in a wigwam. They're used to it."

"Ah."

"Well, go on, knock. I'll wait for you inside."

"Wait, you aren't coming with me?"

"Nah, Marshwiggles depress me."

"What about me?" Jess demanded.

Trumpetfire grinned at her, "Have fun!" he called as he took off at a canter.

Jess scowled and stomped her foot once to let out her annoyance. "Still," she whispered to herself, "Eustace and Jill travelled with a Marshwiggle for much farther and they kept their wits. Still, that was one, not two of them!"

She approached the wigwam slowly. Trumpetfire had told her to knock, but how was she supposed to knock on a wigwam flap? She stood, staring, for awhile, trying to decide how to go about it, before finally giving up.

"Stormcloud? Triste?" She called out. Immediately the flap opened and Jess found herself staring up at the tall lanky couple who really did resemble a pair of frogs.

"Uh, hi!" she said, a bit nervously.

"Jess, welcome," the female marshwiggle spoke, "I'm Triste and this is my husband Stormcloud. We are surprised to find you here. We thought you may have died in your sleep last night."

Jess was very tempted to ask why, but they she reminded herself who she was talking to and decided she didn't want any further answer to it. "Uh, no, no, I'm still alive. How do you know my name?"

"You are the only Daughter of Eve left in Narnia," Stormcloud spoke, "It was easy to guess. I suppose something dreadful has befallen the Pevensies. Eaten by tigers, I'd guess."

"Or drowned!" Triste added.

"No, they're alright," Jess said, "They've just returned to their own world, that's all."

"Then they'll probably find that all their friends and family over there have perished and they shall kill themselves in despair, I'd imagine."

Jess gave up; there was no point in arguing with them. "Well, anyway," she said, "I am heading to Archenland tomorrow morning…"

"It's a shame too, isn't it? I suppose you'll find Archenland overrun with enemies or burned to the ground," Stormcloud interrupted.

"If she makes it there at all, you mean," Triste said to him and then turned to Jess, "I'd be surprised if you got that far. You'll probably fall in a hole and die a long and painful death from starvation and no one will ever know."

"Not, if I had company on my journey," Jess said, making use of the Marshwiggles' natural negativity, "Would you two like to join me on my trip?"

"We will come with you, but I daresay none of us will like it. I'm sure it will rain the entire time and we'll quarrel the whole way. We'll never get there alive of course."

"Great!" replied Jess, forcing a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"If birds don't peck out your eyes before then so that you can't see us at all," Stormcloud noted after her as Jess hurried away."

Well, this journey would be pleasant.


	13. Chapter 13

Jess woke up early the next morning. She was actually excited to get going, despite the fact that she knew Stormcloud and Triste were going to driver her crazy. Wait, what was she thinking? She helped organize attacks and rescue missions for dinosaurs for a living, she was probably already considered crazy.

Well anyway, she had dreamed of going on a quest through Narnia since she'd been eight-years-old. She'd longed to be counted among the Friends of Narnia that she'd so often read about: Digory, Polly, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Jill and Jess. Yes, the list just sounded so much nicer that way, she thought. She didn't doubt in her mind that she'd be able to complete her quest successfully. After all, she'd been chosen by Aslan, and even she didn't deny that she was brilliant. She just hoped that she was starting out on the right quest.

Jess quickly dressed in a long mustard yellow dress that was highly impractical for a cross country journey, but also highly stylish in Narnia and very comfortable. She never had been the type to put practicality over style. Anyway, she didn't seem to have anything that was practical. She grabbed a green hooded cloak to protect her from the weather. It had deep pockets in it which could come in handy. Then she pulled her dark red, almost brown hair into a plait and headed down to the main banquet hall to get some breakfast.

A large crowd of creatures had gathered that morning to say goodbye to Jess, Stormcloud and Triste. Breakfast was served by a group of beavers who had made pancakes, which surprised Jess because she had never thought of them as a very Narnian-like food. Perhaps the Pevensies had taught them the recipe, she thought. Regardless, they hit the spot and she was glad because of them. Stormcloud and Triste warned her that the food was probably poisonous, but Jess noticed that they also seemed to be enjoying the morning meal.

After breakfast, Jess decided to set out. It felt strange to her to see that the same large crowd who had gathered to say goodbye to the Pevensies had gathered once more to bid farewell to her too. She hardly felt worthy of the attention. She wondered for a moment if she should make a farewell speech, but decided on a quick goodbye. She raised her hand to gain the crowd's attention.

"Thanks for coming out to see us off," she spoke, "I'll see you all really soon! Take care!"

The crowd cheered for her and Jess turned and walked forward down the mountain path followed closely by the two marshwiggles that were accompanying her.

It didn't take long to reach a fork in the road and Jess turned to her companions, "Which way are we supposed to go here for Archenland?"

Stormcloud pointed to one of the paths but spoke, "This is the proper direction, though it has probably become overgrown with trees and brushes. I doubt we will find the way open to us."

"Nonsense," Jess said sharply, "Bree and Hwin made their way just the other day and they do so every month. The path will be quite clear."

"I have heard," Triste said, "That it runs along side a steep cliff. We shall fall off and be dashed to death against the rocks below."

"Or we could watch our steps," Jess retorted, wondering if it was any use to argue with the marshwiggle. She had read about the high cliffs between Archenland and Narnia though and she made a mental note to be extremely careful, lest the marshwiggle's prediction come true. Heights weren't really her thing.

The weather was sunny (so sunny that her companions thought she'd be sunburnt to a crisp) but there was also a cool breeze in the air. Jess thought it was beautiful travelling weather, and she soon found herself shedding the green cloak that she was wearing. The dress she had chosen was even more impractical than she'd first thought as tripped on it multiple times when climbing up the steepest areas. She'd been in Narnia for a month now, but she still wasn't quite used to the length of their clothing. At home her skirts had always been considerably shorter. Finally after the worst stumble (which was sure to leave a few bruises but hadn't hurt nearly enough to have resulted in the broken ankle that Stormcloud told her she probably had), she pulled a knife out from the small pouch of supplies that the Narnians had given her to travel with and cut off the bottom of the dress at the knees.

"Careful," Triste said, watching carefully, "You'll cut your legs off."

"It's not sharp enough," Jess replied.

"Then you'll just nick them and it'll get infected and they'll have to be amputated."

Jess rolled her eyes, but she also cut as carefully as possible.

The rest of the journey was somewhat uneventful. The narrow path ran along some very sheer edges that terrified Jess when she looked down, but she wasn't the type to let her fear get the best of her and she trudged on without saying a word or even letting on that she was scared of the height. Still, despite the favourable weather and relatively easy journey that they had, it was sunset before they arrived at the Castle Anvard in Archenland. Jess stopped at the foot of the path leading up to castle and stared at it in wonder. Its grey stone walls were strong, thick and tall. Anvard was much different than the delicate white walls of Cair Paraval, it looked like a castle that was built for defence. And yet, there was something very welcome at the place all the same. The green, blue and gold banners and flags were fluttering in the breeze and there were lit torches mounted beside each doorway. There were guards in place, but they were smiling and did not seem to be expecting any type of trouble.

Stormcloud frowned as he watched the guard, "I expect they won't let us in. We'll take them by surprise and they will kill us all before they discover that we aren't the enemy."

"What enemy?" Jess asked, rhetorically, before stubbornly marching up to the main entrance ahead of them.

The guards smiled as she approached. "You must be Jess," one of them said, "Bree and Hwin have brought news that you would be coming. They are waiting for you inside; let me show you the way."

He stepped away from his post, leaving the second guard to watch the castle alone, and led them into a large comfortable looking chamber where Bree and Hwin were indeed waiting with two people that Jess could only assume were the future king and queen themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

Jess felt a little shy suddenly in the presence of Prince Cor and Lady Aravis. She knew that they would be kind to her, but they seemed far too important to be entertaining the likes of her and her two marshwiggle companions. She knew that they held a lower title than the Pevensie's had, but she'd felt like she'd known the Pevensie's more when she'd first met them. She'd read far more about them. She gave a quick curtsey when she entered the room and thought that they must look a mess at the moment.

"Welcome," cried the Lady Aravis, rushing up to greet her. "Hwin and Bree have told us that you are in charge of Narnia now."

"Uh," Jess hesitated, not sure how to respond to that, she blushed and then stammered, "Not really, you know. Just temporarily, I suppose. I mean, no one really put me in charge, but they are all listening to me and expecting me to do something now because the Pevensies are gone and the Golden Age has ended and…" she stopped short, realising that she was rambling.

"And?" Prince Cor asked, encouraging her to continue, even though he'd already heard about the Pevensies from the horses.

"And I was hoping to meet Aslan here. I'm told he might show up for your coronation, Sir. Your Majesty. Your Highness."

"Cor will do," He replied, laughing at her.

Jess blushed again. "Right," she mumbled glancing at her shoes. Then she remembered something and looked back up at them, "Congratulations by the way, on your marriage I mean."

Lady Aravis laughed, "Thanks. People kept telling us that we fought like an old married couple, so, you know, we figured we may as well be married."

Jess relaxed then and laughed with her, giving the Lady a wink, "And I bet you always win!"

"Hey!" cried Prince Cor, "I resent that!"

"Shush, Shasta!" the Lady Aravis grinned, "The girl speaks only the truth."

Suddenly a man that Jess hadn't noticed before stepped out from the shadows at the side of the room. He was tall and muscular and Jess knew immediately who he was. His face was identical to the one she'd just been talking to. It had to be Cor's identical twin brother Prince Corin Thunder-fist.

Cor groaned and turned to Jess, "Jess, this is my brother, Corin. He pretends to be our bodyguard but it's not because he actually wants to protect us, it's because he's looking for an excuse to knock someone down."

Corin laughed and nodded his head towards Jess with a grin that confirmed what Cor had just said, before turning back to their future majesties, "For the future King and Queen, you two have no manners whatsoever. Why are we standing here talking? We have three weary travellers in front of us who are no doubt in need of a warm bath and a hot meal."

Prince Cor and the Lady Aravis apologized to Jess and the marshwiggles who had remained surprisingly silent during the entire exchange and rushed off to make the preparations. Jess was relieved. She really was exhausted after walking all day. She cleaned herself up quickly and donned one of Aravis' dresses. The room she was shown to had a large bed in it and she fell asleep before dinner could even be served.

Jess woke up early the next morning to find sunlight pouring through the window. Triste was shaking her, rather roughly too, Jess thought. "Okay, okay!" she protested, "I'm up!"

"You missed supper last night," Triste informed her, "We thought perhaps you had starved to death in your sleep over night."

"Nope, still alive," Jess said, "but I feel as though I might have! You wouldn't believe how hungry I am. When's breakfast?"

"It should be served in ten minutes," Triste replied, "but I imagine it will be much longer. Wouldn't surprise me if the kitchen catches on fire and the castle burns to the ground before we get the change to eat."

Hwin poked her head into the room only seven minutes later and informed them that there was a hot meal of eggs and toast waiting for them on the dining room table. Jess gave Triste a look that clearly said "Ha!" but Triste seemed completely unphased and she whispered to Jess as they walked down the hall, "I bet the guys will have eaten every bit of it before we can even get there."

Jess had to admit that this one sounded like a more realistic possibility and she quickened her step just a little bit more.

After breakfast (which Jess received plenty off) a young boy of about thirteen came running into the room. Jess thought he was adorable. He had sandy coloured hair a a few freckles scattered across his nose and the biggest, cheekiest grin she'd seen in a long time was plastered across his face. She could tell from his clothing that he was the child of a servant. He arrived with the most wonderful news that anyone could imagine, "Aslan is here! He's really here! He just arrived a moment ago, though no one saw him actually coming."

Everyone jumped to their feet and looked around, "Where is he?" Prince Cor asked.

"He's in the Great Hall and he wishes to speak with Jess alone."


	15. Chapter 15

Before Abby could process the information, Becker stormed inside, leaving Abby on the balcony speechless. Only seconds later, she heard the front door snap shut.

"Becker has a sister..." Abby mumbled to herself, her expression still showing the surprise caused by the soldier's outburst.

"Abby, get down here now, so we can start searching!" Becker's voice echoed through the earpiece, "And don't forget our list!" Despite the bossy tone, colored with anger, Abby couldn't help the silly grin on her face as she moved towards the front door. In her mind there was just one major thought: sister.

She found Becker sitting behind the steering wheel of the SUV. He avoided meeting her eyes as he concentrated on something invisible in front of him. It took her one glance to know not to breach the subject.

"Where is the list?" Becker's voice sounding harsher than he wanted.

"We have only one place to search: the Richmond Park!" Abby answered unimpressed. She knew just too well how hard it was to try to deny feelings. She has done that long enough with her own feelings for Connor. During the drive, not a word was spoken and while Abby scanned the streets for Jess, Becker was lost in deep thought.

Did Jess really think that he had a thing going on with his sister? Sure his colleagues didn't know anything about his sister, but did Jess really think he would walk her home, even kiss her cheek, just to mess with her feelings the next day? No, she couldn't think that. She was Jess, the smart and clever Jess. She wouldn't jump to conclusions so fast. She would ask, wouldn't she?

"Becker, stop! Now! You are circling the park the third time now. If we want to search for Jess, we should GET OUT of the car so we can actually WALK IN the park!" Abby chuckled as her eyes met Becker's for a brief second.

His face was kept in his usual unreadable expression, but his eyes showed his concerns and, if Abby was right, a little bit of insecurity.

"Why the Richmond Park, by the way?" Becker asked as they entered the park.

"Jess loves fairy-tales!" The curious look of Becker made Abby go on with a smirk, "She told us once that this is her favorite place to go to if she wants some time alone. I assume she comes here to dream that some day a soldier, dressed in black, will to rescue her and to NOT run off do to some "security stuff" right after."

Before Becker could say anything or even shoot her a look, Abby walked away from him calling out to split up in order to search for the young field coordinator quicker.

While Becker scanned his side of the park, he couldn't help but imagine Jess sitting under an old English Oak Tree, her back leaning against the trunk, her reddish hair falling over her shoulder, her face turned towards the sun with her eyes closed, a small smile on her face and a book lying on the grass beside her. Suddenly she opens her eyes looking directly at him with the soft and loving expression spread over her face, the one expression he admires the most. Even a slight flush appears on her cheeks as she caught his eyes.

He reached out his hand to touch the trunk of the oak he'd just passed. The image of Jess disappeared as he felt the abrasive surface of the bark under his fingers. "Jess, where are you?" The words, barely a whisper, came out of nowhere and surprised the captain himself. Becker took a look around him to see if anyone had heard him.

Suddenly a light breeze arose and, if he believed in such things, and if he would have listened carefully, he would have heard an answer whispering in his ear.

"She's not here!"


	16. Chapter 16

Jess nervously hesitated before entering the room, wondering why the lion had requested to see her. Was it because he knew she was looking for him? Did he have something to tell her? Was she in trouble for somehow setting out on the wrong quest? Suddenly it occurred to her that Aslan would probably know she was just standing outside and not coming in and she hurriedly opened the door and entered.

The lion stood in front of the fireplace and Jess thought that the glowing fire behind him made his fur shine even more. It seemed to be brighter than the fire itself. He watched her silently as she approached as close as she dared.

"You've done well, Jessica Parker," Aslan told her firmly.

Jessica sighed in relief, "Thank-you, Aslan. But what do I do now? I have earned the trust of the Narnians, but now they are looking to me for a solution and I am not sure what you want me to do. I came here today to ask your advice. Did you know I was seeking you?"

"I did, and you are right to do so. You have completed the first part of your task with great success and everything is as it should be at the moment, but now I have a new task for you. I need you to choose a new leader for Narnia: either a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve. I want you to put someone onto the throne. If you choose wisely, the Narnians will accept whoever you pick."

"But how will I know? There is no royal line in Narnia now is there?"

Aslan didn't say anything and Jess had the feeling that she was dreadfully wrong somehow. "There… there is still a royal line then? And I'm to find it, I suppose. Where should I look? How should I begin?"

But Aslan just smiled at her gently, "I believe in you, Jess. You'll figure it out." Then he strode out of the room, leaving Jess by herself to think.

She stared after him for a little while. She wanted to run after him and demand that he answer her questions, but somehow she knew that'd be a bad idea. Instead, she looked around the room and then sat down in a chair by the window to think.

So, the royal line had not ended completely then. But who was on the throne before the Pevensies? They had come in during the Great Winter in which Jadis had been ruling, but she certainly, had not been the rightful heir to the throne. The true king or queen would have to come from the line before her. Jess had assumed that the line of King Frank and Queen Helen had been destroyed by the Jadis, the white witch, but perhaps she was wrong. Had they just been scattered and forgotten?

She sat, trying to remember her history for hours when suddenly it came to her. Of course! Frank and Helen's second son had become the king of Archenland where she now sat! The royal families were linked and Archenland had never been touched by the Great Winter. Surely some of the descendants of the Frank and Helen's first son would have fled from Jadis, and the most likely place they'd have gone to would have been right here beneath her nose.

Jess jumped to her feet and headed out the door, looking for a familiar face. The castle was a hubbub of bustle and now, she noticed. People were coming and going with chairs and food, obviously preparing for the coronation that evening. She wondered that the stuff was not being brought into the Great Hall where she'd just been sitting and reflecting, but then she noticed it was all being carried outside. She stopped someone walking past her and asked about it.

"There'll be far too many people turning up to watch the new king take the throne to fit them in one hall, ma'am," he said nodding his head, "We'll hold it just outside the main entrance way instead."

"Ah, makes sense," Jess replied, letting the man continue on his way.

She eventually found the marshwiggles in the library and joined them at a table, "What do you guys know about the line of Frank and Helen?" she whispered to them, "What happened to the Narnian line during the Great Winter? Did they come here?"

Stormcloud and Triste exchanged a glance at each other and them Stormcloud spoke, "So it is rumoured," he whispered back to her, "but it is too long ago now to remember. Stories had it that most of the line was killed, but that a few survived and hid in Archenland. It is told that they were welcomed greatly and offered high positions in the court, but they refused. It is said that they took jobs as servants instead, hoping to draw less attention to themselves and keeping Jadis away from the land. Of course, we marshwiggles doubt the story very much. I don't believe any survived."

"If they did," Triste said doubtfully, "they probably didn't offer to become servants themselves. They were probably chained and locked up unless they served their distant cousins as slaves in exchange for their safe keeping. More than likely they wished Jadis had killed them."

"They didn't all die," Jess said, "At least one survived and the line is still alive today. Aslan wants me to find the line and restore it to the throne. At least, that's what I believe he meant."

"Well," Triste said thoughtfully, "I've never believed it myself, but there was a rumour that many of the kings and queens from that line all shared a very unusual trait. It was told that they had one streak of hair that was naturally coloured purple. Of course, they didn't all have it and I imagine the rare gene is gone by now, so it probably won't be of any help to you whatsoever."

But Jess had already run out the door and started searching the bustling crowd for people with purple hair.


	17. Chapter 17

The people were moving too fast for Jess to really see if they had one streak of purple hair or not. She thought about stopping them and asking, but decided they'd either think she was crazy, or realise that she was there about the rumour. She wasn't sure she wanted just anyone to know her mission quite yet so she decided to keep her mouth shut. When it came time for the coronation, Jess was no closer to finding the long lost line of King Frank and Queen Helen.

The coronation ceremony was planned so that King Lune was going to crown his son at the same moment that the sun disappeared over the western horizon. As Jess was in her room getting ready for the ceremony, she questioned Hwin.

"I don't understand it. I thought that Cor couldn't be king until King Lune had, well, you know, died."

"Oh, it's all just symbolic you know. He crowns him now because the King's authority is the final rule. If he died without having made Cor king, well, people could revolt and try to take the throne from the family line. Of course, they'd never do it. The royal family is much beloved around here and they would all willingly crown Prince Cor anyway, but it's just tradition to do it early. They'll hold the title of King together, but it'll still be King Lune's rule and authority until he dies you know. The history books will list Cor's ascension to the throne on the day of King Lune's death. The title and ceremony are just… well… pomp and circumstance I guess you could say."

"Ah," Jess said, "Gotcha. And how should one go about dressing for such pomp and circumstance do you think?" She held up two dresses that Aravis had left in her closet for Hwin to see, "In Scarlet, or in Silver?"

"Silver," Hwin answered, "Definitely the silver."

An hour later Jess sat amongst the crowd and listened to speech after speech as the ceremony went on. She had been placed close to the front of the crowd, in the second row actually, and she was honoured by her position and happy for the chance to witness this historic occasion, but a bit of her wished she was a bit further back. It'd have been easier to search the crowd for purple hair if there'd been more heads in front of her.

The first part of the ceremony was rather dull, ("We'll die of boredom before they get to the crowning," Triste whispered to her in the middle of a speech by Bree.) but after the speeches were made, many of Prince Cor's friends came out and sang songs or read poetry and Jess found herself rather enjoying it. Then, to much applause, Prince Cor and Lady Aravis took the stage and they each took their turn telling their story. The Lady Aravis was an exceptional story teller and she re-counted the tale of how, as a young girl, she'd tried to commit suicide to escape an arranged marriage. Hwin had saved her life and they'd run away together, winding up in Archenland.

Then Prince Cor told the story of how he'd been raised as the peasant boy of a Fisherman who treated him as a slave and how the man whom he called father was going to sell him and how he'd run away with Bree until he met, by chance, Aravis and Hwin upon the road. Jess already knew the tale, having read the Chronicles of Narnia many times over, but hearing them tell the story from their own point of view was truly incredible. Somehow it felt so much more emotional and she felt herself on the edge of his seat as he told about how he'd been mistaken for Corin and captured by King Edmund and Queen Susan and how he'd escaped and spent a few nights by the eerie tombstones. She cheered and laughed with the others when Queen Aravis took over again (Cor was always a bit embarrassed by this part of the story and didn't like to tell it himself) and told how Prince Cor had rushed at the Great Aslan himself in order to save her life after he'd seen Aslan attacking her. Of course, neither of them had had any idea that it'd been the Great Lion himself that had been clawing at Aravis' back.

"I still have the scars," Aravis told the crowd, "I wear them proudly. They are a daily reminder to me of the lesson I learned back then."

Finally King Lune took to the spotlight as he read a speech of encouragement that he had written for his son and daughter-in-law and then it was time for the crowning. He stood behind his son and held the crown above his head, ready to set it down as the sun, which was now barely visible, disappeared. Everyone held their breaths in silence as they waited and Jess counted in her mind. She'd reached only fifty-four when the crown was set down and crowd erupted into cheers and the trumpets blared a regal tune. People began to toss confetti into the air and shout out "Long Live King Cor!"

But the ceremony was not quite over yet. Now that Cor was officially a King (at least in the symbolic sense), his wife had to be made Queen. King Cor read a thank-you speech to the crowd from a scroll he was holding and then turned to his wife and thanked her as well, giving her some words of encouragement. Then he picked up a second crown from a platform beside her and all became silent again as he, in turn, crowned his wife. Then the shouts and noise begun again and this time the cheers of "Long Live King Cor!" became mixed with those of "Long Live Queen Aravis!"

The energy of the crowd was amazing and joyous. Jess felt so pumped up that she thought she'd never sleep again and for the moment she forgot all about Aslan and her quest and the Narnians and people with purple hair. Her only thought was that she wished Becker had been there with her to witness the occasion. Not that he'd have enjoyed it, she thought to herself a bit sadly, somehow the crowds and bright colours and fancy clothing and formal ceremonies didn't seem like it'd be his type of thing.

The crowd dispersed noisily when someone announced that there were drinks and refreshments for all in the back garden. Jess followed them out with Triste at her side. She was enjoying a cup of tea and some strawberry ice when she was suddenly run into by a little girl who looked to be about ten years old. Jess managed to steady herself, but she dropped her tea, spilling it on the silver dress she'd been lent. The little girl, however, had fallen to the ground in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, quickly picking herself up and dusting herself off, "I'm so sorry! I was trying to catch up with the other kids and I didn't look where I was going!"

But Jess barely noticed the apology, she was too busy staring at the light purple streak in the girl's hair.


	18. Chapter 18

It was gone with Jess. Even though Matt, Connor, Abby, Lester and he himself seemed to clutch at straws, all of them hoping to find Jess somewhere in this world, something deep inside Becker told him that she weren't here.

A divided emotion rose inside of him, unbearable worries about her being pulled through by a creature on one hand, and the anger if she had actually gone through on the other. Wasn't the story about Sarah's death was enough to keep her from going through.

He had never felt so many emotions at once in his entire life: love for the missing girl, worries about never seeing her again, and frustration at this strange coincidence that an anomaly had to open up at her flat.

What if he never saw her again? What if he never had the chance to explain to her who the girl at his side was just two hours ago? What if he never again saw that smile of hers or her cheeks turning slightly red when she rambled on? What if never got the chance to tell her about his feelings? What if he had lost her forever?

A single tear slid down his face, one he wouldn't have noticed if someone hadn't touched his arm at that very moment and handed him a tissue. "She'll be fine!" Becker turned around to find Abby looking at him softly. "I'm sure we'll find her!"

For once, the soldier wasn't able to respond. Instead he just turned away, leading the way back to the car. They returned to the flat just moments after Matt and Connor.

"No luck for you either I take it," Matt stated matter-of-factly as he saw his team members entering the flat without Jess.

Becker headed out onto the balcony without a word, three pairs of eyes following him.

He could hear Abby answering the question.

"Sadly not!" Abby lowered her voice leaning closer to Matt and Connor, "He is desperate. I have never seen him like that." Her head nodded towards Becker.

"Was anyone was able to find out where the anomaly lead to?" She asked as she straightened up again, returning to her normal voice.

"No, the ADD wasn't able to save the details. According to Lester, the eras the ADD is showing are running wild. It doesn't settle for one time period at all." Matt said.

Before anyone could answer Lester's voice was heard through the earpieces.

"There is an anomaly at the zoo. No incursion so far. Back up is on its way! Get there quickly!"

"I'm not going!" Becker's voice was controlled and strong, cutting off every objection before one of the others could even say it out loud, "I'm staying here. I want to be here if she returns!"

"Lester, put Jones in charge of the back-up-team!" Matt ordered as he followed Abby and Connor out of the flat.


	19. Chapter 19

Jess quickly caught the girl by the arm before she could run off again. "What's your name?" she asked her quietly.

"Sarahbella."

"How old are you?" Jess continued her interrogation, not stopping to think that she might be being nosy.

"Ten. Are you going to tell on me?"

"No, no. I was just wondering. You have really pretty hair. Did you dye it that purple?"

The girl grinned and relaxed a bit, "No. It's always been that way. I'm told I'm the only one in Archenland with purple hair! Apparently though, my great, great, great grand-father had a purple streak in his hair too, but no one can really remember him now. We just found it in some old documents once."

Jess grinned; she just may have found the right line after all. "Are your parents or grandparents around here too?" she asked eagerly.

Sarahbella shook her head, "No! I don't have any. My mum died when I was born and my dad died a couple years ago in the battle where Prince, I mean King, Cor saved Archenland. I don't remember my grandparents even."

Jess frowned, so this was it? This tiny little girl? She was supposed to place a child on the throne? But then again, hadn't the Pevensies been children too? "Who do you live with now?" Jess asked.

"My masters. My parents were servants and when they died I was allowed to continue. They treat me very well, all the Archenlanders take care of their servants you know, not like the horrid Calormens."

"Have you ever considered," Jess said hesitantly, "That you could be a queen?"

The little girl burst out laughing, "Aren't you a bit old for make belief? Anyway, I wouldn't want to be queen: too many obligations to go to and fancy clothes to wear. It's really just not my thing. Aravis can keep her title as far as I'm concerned."

This wasn't going the way Jess had hoped. "I don't mean of Archenland! She protested! Of course Aravis and Cor are younger than I am, I imagine they have plenty of years left to enjoy their reign. I was talking about Queen of Narnia. Have you heard of the Great Winter?"

Sarahbella nodded, frowning, "Yes, but I wasn't born then. What's that have to do with me?"

"Well, the real line of Kings and Queens from Narnia went into hiding during that time. The disguised themselves as servants in Archenland and were forgotten about as hope was lost. But now it's time for them to come out of hiding, and I believe that you are of royal blood!"

Sarahbella stared at Jess like she was crazy, but she also looked a bit upset, "I hope that's not true," she whispered, "I don't want to leave Archenland and I don't want to be Queen! I'm happy here!"

"But Narnia needs you!"

"Can't David do it?"

Jess hesitated, "Who is David?"

"My big brother."

Jess' face lit up and she laughed, "Yes! Of course! That would be even better. Do you think he'll want to?"

"Oh yes! He always wanted to do something more with his life than be a servant. He always said he feels like he's meant to do something important one day. He's a terrific servant too though," she added with a smile.

"Well," Jess said, "You'd better take me to him."

Sarahbella grinned and grabbed Jess' hand, dragging her over to where some of the older boys were playing. "David!" she called, "Someone to see you!"

To Jess' surprise, David turned out to be the young messenger boy that had brought the news of Aslan's arrival earlier that morning. He ran over to Jess and nodded his head, "Can I help you miss?"

"I think so," Jess answered, "But let's go talk in private."

As Jess explained her quest from Aslan to the boy, his face gradually lit up into a grin. "Me?" he exclaimed, "You want me to be King of Narnia?"

Jess nodded, "Yes, although you have a lot to learn. You'll have to spend a lot of time studying. If I were you, I'd hire a tutor. And choose Trumpetfire as your advisor, he's very wise. I'd take careful note of what he says."

The boy just grinned at her, "This is a trick right?"

Jess shook her head, "Not unless you know of anyone else besides your young sister that has purple hair."

"No one!" David truthfully, but eagerly, proclaimed, "But how did you know about the purple hair thing. Not even we knew what it meant?"

"It's a rumour that circulates in Narnia," Jess said. "I suppose it never reached Archenland. Why the story wasn't passed down to you, I'm unaware."

David shrugged, "It was my mother's side that the purple hair ran in, and she passed away before I can remember. Perhaps the secret died with her."

"That could be it," Jess agreed.

Jess awoke in the middle of the night after a dream that she was back home in London. She stared up at the ceiling of the room where she lay and wondered if Aslan would let her go back now that she had decided who should be the next Narnian King. It had always been a childhood fantasy to see Narnia one day, but she'd been here without any of her friends or family for over a month now. She missed waking up to the smell of tea brewing and eggs frying (thanks to Connor who insisted on a large breakfast for himself, Jess and Abby every morning. That guy had a real thing for his morning meal and even went so far as decorating all three of their trays with flowers each morning. He said he didn't know what would happen during the day, but it'd be a hundred times better if started out right.). She missed having Abby around to tell her secrets too. She missed the way Lester and Matt and Emily all looked out for her and protected her and Becker, well she missed being near him and seeing his smile.

Of course, she reminded herself, she did not miss seeing Becker with that other woman, whoever she was. When she'd first arrived in Narnia, she'd been so upset about it that she hadn't thought she'd ever want to return, but the dream had made her quite homesick. It might be hard, but the way she felt right now she thought that seeing Becker smile, even at someone else, would be better than not seeing Becker at all.

She sighed and fell asleep again, but this time she didn't dream at all.


	20. Chapter 20

The group travelling back to Narnia was much larger than the one that had travelled to Archenland. Triste and Stormcloud and Jess were now joined by the returning Bree and Hwin as well as David. Sarahbella hadn't wanted to say goodbye to her older brother, so she had decided to come with them after David promised her to protect her like any older brother should and all the freedom in Narnia she could imagine without any royal obligations. What had really sealed the deal was when the family they'd been living with also joined them.

"David and Sarahbella have served us so well and for so long, that I think it's time we returned the favour and served them back. After all, what's a king without a few servents eh?" Tol (the head of the family) had said to his wife Amber the night before when David had told them what was going on.

Amber had nodded and replied, "I don't think I could bear to be parted from them now anyway. I love them as I do our own children," and so they had packed up what they could carry with plans to move or sell the rest of their items at a later day, and joined Jess' company on the road along with their three very young children. Jess had accidentally embarrassed herself when she'd started to laugh at the three kid's names when she had been introduced, receiving glares from Tol and Amber, but she hadn't been able to help it when she'd been told that the girl was Nancy and the two boys were called Sid and Rex. She'd apologized profusely and told them she'd just been thinking about something else and they seemed to forgive her.

The day was as pleasant as any Narnian summer day ever is and there arrival had been announced at Cair Paravel long before they got home due to a few squirrels that had spotted them returning and ran on a head much quicker than Jess and everyone could walk. Amber had had a bit of a panic attack when she'd seen the heights of the cliffs they had to walk beside, not for fear of herself, but for fear of the three little ones darting around excitedly, so Jess had spoken a soft word to Bree and Hwin and they'd proudly agreed to carry Sid, Rex and Nancy on their backs.

The moment that Cair Paravel came into view, Jess had stopped for a moment just to look at it and to memorise it, sure that she'd be returning home very shortly. She pulled David aside for a moment as the others rested and pointed to him, "This will be your castle, David. Guard it well and remember, the king is not any better than his subjects, he just has more authority that's all. It comes with more responsibility."

David had nodded gravely, and Jess knew that the young boy was going to give it his best.

Thanks to the squirrels, everyone was waiting and watching for Jess's return. Jess greeted them all happily and then dared to throw her arms around Trumpetfire's neck in a big hug. She knew she shouldn't, the centaur was too majestic for the motion, but Jess didn't care. She loved to hug and she'd missed her friend. Trumpetfire blushed a bit, but returned the hug, knowing that young Jess (the girl who knew everything) just couldn't help it.

Everyone was staring at the group that Jess had brought back with them, wondering who exactly all these people were, but Jess warned the others to keep quiet until she could make an announcement at the feast that night. However, the rumours started to fly long before she could say anything when a few of the Narnian's caught a glimpse of the rare purple streak in Sarahbella's hair.

Questions were flying from every direction at Jess and her companions the moment that they sat down at the table. Jess felt a little bit overwhelmed until Lucy's dear old Mr. Tumnus grabbed a trumpet and blared an extraordinarily loud note upon it to get their attention.

"Please!" he spoke loudly, "Calm yourselves and let our weary travellers eat. I'm sure that Jess will tell us everything after the meal."

Jess nodded in affirmation and relief and the questions stopped at once as no one wanted to be the one rude one that continued to pester them after that.

After dinner, Jess stood and made her speech. She retold the full story, putting special emphasis on the purple streak and the fact that her orders had come straight from Aslan. When they heard that, no one could deny that the young boy in front of them was meant to sit upon the throne. They agreed to give the family one week to settle in and then hold a coronation for him immediately. Once the feast had broken up, Jess had taken David aside and introduced him to Trumpetfire.

"He's very wise," she assured David, "If I were you, this is who I would take on as your advisor."

David grinned and bowed and said that he would be honoured and Jess could see that Trumpetfire approved of the boy as his new King.

For the second night in a row, Jess awakened from a dream about home. This time when she woke up, she wasn't sure she had. Aslan stood at the side of her bed, awaiting her. She sat up immediately.

"Well done," Aslan told her.

"Can I go home now?" Jess asked the Great Lion.

"You may," he replied, "But first, would you not like to say farewell."

Jess nodded and ran eagerly from the room to the pasture outside where Trumpetfire liked to spend the night. She woke him up gently and placed her arms around his neck one more time as he looked at her in confusion.

"I have to go now," she told him. I don't think I will ever see you again."

Jess didn't think she'd ever seen or heard of a Centaur crying, but she saw the single tear run down Trumpetfire's face as he returned the hug. "Where will you be?" he asked her.

"I go to the same world as High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy." Jess told him, "but to a different time in that world than they.

"Tell me about it," he asked her.

So Jess sat with him for an hour under the stars, describing the buildings and wonders of London and her friends there and even what she did for a career, knowing that it would be safe. It felt good to finally be able to tell someone what she did for a living without worrying about it. As the sky grew lighter though, Jess got more and more homesick in her descriptions and finally (after one last hug) she returned to her bedroom where Aslan was still waiting for her, and behind him shone an anomaly.

"The anomaly," Jess said, "has moved since I first came through. Has it moved in London too? Will I still be in my flat when I arrive?"

"It has not moved," Aslan told her, "This is a different anomaly. The only way for you to know where it leads is to step through, but I think that you will find some time has passed while you were away. Your friends should be very happy to see you again."

The thought of her friends brought a grin to Jess's face and she hesitated no longer as she literally ran through the anomaly that closed instantly when she had stepped onto the other side.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt, Abby and Connor hadn't even made it to the ground floor when they heard a door fall shut, followed by heavy footsteps echoing through the stairway.

"There might be a chance we lost Jess, but I'll do everything in my power to protect you!" Becker said as he approached the others. He passed them without a second look and got into the SUV.

"What," he turned around when he realized that the others didn't follow, "Do I have to go alone?" Raising their eyebrows, his teammates got into the car without another word.

For a bit, they drove in silence until Matt broke it. "Lester, where in the zoo is the anomaly located exactly?"

"Just beside the lion's compound!" Lester's voice came through the earpieces. "Oh, and Becker, so far we don't know if we have lost Jess, and as long as we aren't sure, I don't want to hear her name and the word 'lost' in one and the same sentence. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

They got to the zoo minutes later. One of the soldiers from the back-up team, Smith, waited for them at the front gate.

"Is there any sign of incursion by now? Or witnesses?" Matt asked as they headed towards the lions.

"No nothing! The anomaly was only there for a few minutes! It disappeared before we could lock it." Smith words let Matt stop in his tracks so suddenly that Connor ran right into him. But before Connor could complain, Matt made a change of plan. "Okay, then we'll search the area, just to make sure nothing has come through! Becker, you're with Abby, Connor with me. Smith you return to your team, you guys can pack up and return to the ARC."

Jess stepped through the anomaly and, for a moment, she hoped she would find herself face to face with Abby, Connor, Matt and most importantly, Becker. She had missed him dearly and wondered if they had even realized she was gone.

Her hopes came crashing down when she found herself back at the London zoo, right beside the lions compound but hidden by bushes from the public eye. She knew the bushes well; she had spent hours here hiding away from her mum when it was time to return home after a day at the zoo.

The zoo was Jess' favourite place when she was a kid. The memories of herself as a six-year-old begging her mum to take her to the zoo every day came rushing back to her. With a small smile but a disappointed heart, because of the lack of friends when she had returned to our world, she carefully made her way out of the bushes so she wouldn't cause too much attention.

She strolled to a shop which was located between the lions and the alpacas. She got herself a water bottle and checked on the newspapers to see to which day she had returned and took a glance at the nearest clock - it was the same day, but a few hours later.

Once Jess realized that, she couldn't stop the disappointment that rose in her heart more. Jess had stepped through two anomalies, was gone for a few hours, and none of her friends had seemed to notice.

She continued her way through the zoo, taking a look at the tigers, and finally sat down under one of the oaks at the picnic lawn.

Jess reached out to pull her scrunchie off to let her hair fall freely over her shoulders as the warm sunshine hit her face. She leaned back against the trunk and let her thoughts drift back to Narnia and her time there, the memories curing her aching heart and giving her time to not think about Becker and his so-called-girlfriend.

While Matt and Connor headed of towards the lemurs, otters and meerkats, Abby and Becker were off to search the bigger part of the zoo.

After only a few minutes they decided, for the second time that day, that it would be best to split up so they could search quicker.

Abby headed towards the reptile house and the aquarium followed by the Outback area while Becker was searching the side with the penguins, butterflies, playground and pelicans.

He scanned the surrounding the best he could, but his mind returned to Jess all the time. He saw her in every short woman with brown slightly reddish hair; he could hear her voice everywhere.

He could only hope that there was really no creature incursion. Even though he tried his best to actually do his job, he knew he was miles away from really doing it.

A sight in front of him let him freeze in his movements. There she was again; his mind was playing the same trick it had done earlier today at the Richmond Park.

Again he saw Jess sitting under an oak, with her back resting at the trunk, her hair loosely falling over her shoulders, eyes closed. The only difference this time was that there was a bottle lying beside her instead of a book.

He couldn't stop the urge to move closer to the tree yet again, sure that the image was just about to disappear.

Jess, who suddenly felt like she was being watched, opened her eyes and found Becker staring at her from a little distance. The soldier slowly walked closer to her; he nearly seemed to be afraid of breaking something.

She wasn't able to move, the look in Becker's eyes pinned her to the ground in a way that caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

It was until Becker was only a foot or two away from her that she was able to get up, a small smile playing around her lips. The sight of him with the other girl was somewhere buried under the pure joy of seeing Becker again.

"Jess?" his voice was barely audible, his mind still fully sure that she would disappear yet again.

"Yes." Despite the fact she felt like screaming because of happiness, her words came out huskily.

Before her mind could proceed what happened next, she found herself in his arms. She gladly accepted the given opportunity and cuddled into him closer.

"Please tell me you haven't gone through the anomaly!" he whispered into her hair.

"I can't!" she answered, guilt written all over her face, but he wasn't able to see that as she buried her face into his chest, taking a deep breath of his scent. They stood like that for a while until suddenly her mind snapped back to the events from the morning and she stepped away from him.

Not able to look him in the eyes she muttered, "I bet your girlfriend won't like it much if you hug me!"

Then she turned away, trying to walk away from him, but his hand caught a hold of her wrist to stop her. He moved close to her until she could feel his breath on her neck. The warm feeling made it impossible for her to breathe. Tears built up behind her eyes; gosh she loved him just too much and the thought of him seeing someone else broke her heart. No matter what she had thought in Narnia, about at least being happy to see him smile again, she now wasn't able to bear the thought of him being with anyone else but her.

Becker slowly walked in front of Jess and noticed one tear leaving the corner of her right eye. He gently placed his hand under her chin, forcing her look at him. This time he wouldn't run away from his own feelings.

"The woman you saw me with after lunch, it was my sister!" he said softly just seconds before he leaned closer to Jess to kiss away the tear on her cheek.


End file.
